Tu eres mi campeón (Remake)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Remake del Oneshot del mismo nombre


**Hola miguis. estoy de regreso trayendo el "Remake" del primer One-shot que hice el cual lo hice aproximadamente uno años el cual espero les guste esta pequeña mejora**

Nos encontramos a Ash Ketchum en un ferry luego de ser derrotado en la liga sinnoh ante Tobias  
regresando a su hogar en pueblo paleta nos encontramos a nuestro joven entrenador viendo el mar  
acompañado de su mas gran fiel amigo pikachu.

Ash: -En su mente-otra liga mas perdida creo que el destino quiere que no cumpla mi sueño

pikachu se preocupo al ver su entrenador con la cabeza agachada dando a saber que estaba deprimido

pikachu: pika pi (¿Estas bien?)

Ash: no te preocupes pikachu estoy bien -Dice con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su compañero no se preocupe-

pikachu: pika (bueno)

Ash: Pikachu ¿crees que soy buen entrenador? -Pregunta sin quitar su mirada del oceano-

Esa pregunta sorprendió a pikachu

pikachu: pikapi pikachu pika (claro que si ash) -dice pikachu con una gran sonrisa-

Ash:gracias amigo -Dice con una sonrisa mientras acaricia la cabeza de pikachu haciéndolo gruñir de gusto-  
-en su mente- aunque yo no lo creo

¿: porque tan solo Ash?

El entrenador al escuchar la voz voltea a ver hacia de donde proviene

Ash: Cynthia... -Dijo sorprendido al ver ala campeona-

Cynthia: Hola Ash como has estado? -Pregunta sonriendo la campeona acercándose a Ash

Ash: Bien Cinthya... y tu? -Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa a ella la cual lentamente desaparece de su rostro-

Cynthia: No parece Ash -Responde la campeona con un toque de seriedad-

Ash:...-Se queda callado mirando el océano con su cabeza agachada-

Cynthia: Anda puedes decirme -Dice mientras se recarga en el barandal del barco mirándolo-

Ash: Lo que pasa...es que esta es mi 4ta liga que pierdo Cinthya, 5 años recolecto medallas solo para terminar perdiendo la liga -Dice Triste apretando su agarre del barandal-

Cynthia: Ash...Imagino por todo lo que has pasado pero esa no es razón para estar triste solo hay que entrenar mucho y perseverar hasta alcanzar tu sueño...Eres un entrenador con mucho potencial no lo olvides -Dice ella tomando los hombros de Ash mirando como aun tiene su mirada agachada, da un leve suspiro y se separa lentamente-

Ash aun con su cabeza agachada analisa todo lo que Cinthya dijo

Ash-en su mente- Creo que tiene razon...En vez de lamentar el perder debo ver hacia delante

Cynthia ve a Ash con una sonrisa sincera con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas

Ash: Tienes razon...Aun no debo darme por vencido si quiero conseguir mi sueño debe seguir luchando hasta conseguirlo y te prometo Cinthya que lo conseguire  
-Dice Ash con una sonrisa levantando su mirada con sus ojos teniendo ese brillo característico de determinación- Gracias Cinthya

Ash, dejo en shock ala campeona al sentir que lo abraza y ella corresponde lentamente

Cynthia: Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer Ash -Dice la campeona apenada con un sonrojo notorio-

Ash nota el sonrojo en la campeona

Ash: Estas bien Cinthya? estas algo roja -Pregunta con un leve tono de preocupación mirando sonrojo-

Cynthia: Ehh si tranquilo -Dice desviando su mirada hacia al mar-

Ash: Eh esta bien -Susurra algo confundido por la reacción de ella, regresa su mirada al océanoff tranquilo-

Cynthia mira la mano de Ash sobre el barandal y lentamente se fue acercando hasta dejar su mano sobre la de Ash lo cual este noto y voltea ver a Cinthya

Ash: Pasa algo Cinthya? -Pregunta confundido mirando ala campeona-

Cynthia: -Es su mente- Debo decirle, ya no puedo seguir aguantando  
Ash...Puedo decirte algo? -Pregunta Mientras mira al suelo-

Ash: Claro Cinthya adelante -Dice con una sonrisa hacia ella la cual la hace sonrojar mas-

Cynthia: Bueno lo que pasa es que Yo...Yo -Cinthya muy nerviosa frota sus manos entre si teniendo un sonrojo muy notorio- yo...yo...te...amo! -Dice elevando su voz mientras levanta su mirada-

Ash: -Se sorprende por las palabras de la campeona- Es verdad eso que dijiste Cinthya? -Pregunta aun sin salir de su sorpresa

Cynthia: Ash enserio te amo, me atrajo tu manera en la que ayudabas alas personas y pokemon cuando lo necesitaban, el como nos ayudaste con el equipo galactico sin saber los riesgos que habían -Dice Ella mirando los ojos de Ash-

Ash: -Se queda callado lo cual pone nerviosa a Cinthya- La verdad no se que deci...

cynthia en intento de desesperación interrumpe a Ash dándole un fugaz beso en los labios  
Ash se queda sorprendido sin hacer nada hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y ella se separo de el lentamente mientras tomaba aire

Cynthia: Ash? -Pregunta susurrando estando cerca del rostro de el- Estas bien?

Ash:... -Aun se encontraba sorprendido por lo que hizo Cinthya-

Al no reaccionar pikachu le dio una leve descarga

pikachu: pikaaaa chuuuuuuuu

Ash: -Da un leve gruñido que lo tira al suelo- Pudiste a ver hecho la descarga menor fuerte Pikachu -Dice en el suelo mientras soba su cabeza-

Cynthia se agacha frente a el y toma su mano sonroajda-

Cynthia: Ash yo te amo, Aunque creo que mis sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos -Dice ella mientras aprieta el agarre y nota como de sus ojos salen unas cuantas lagrimas-

Ash: Yo no diria eso Cinthya -Susurra- Me tomo por sorpresa eso pero a decir verdad -Un leve sonrojo aparece en el azabache- Creo que tambien me gustas -Dice en un tono bajo el cual hace a Cinthya sobresaltarse-

Cynthia: Ash Podrías repetirlo -Pide ella temblando levemente mirando a Ash-

Ash: Tu tambien me gustas Cinthya -Dice el mirando los ojos grises de Cinthya-

Cynthia: Enserio te gusto? -Pregunta ella mientras es invadida por la emocion

Ash: si Cynthia al principio que eras una persona fría y sin sentimientos hacia sus pokemon pero me equivoque y conocí ala Cynthia que es tierna alegre infantil que si se preocupa por sus pokemon pero decidí dejar esos sentimientos de lado ya que tu eres mayor que yo y pensé que no te fijarías en un simple entrandor -Dice el desviando su mirada levemente con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro-

Cynthia: Yo tengo muy claro mis sentimientos Ash, Y es que te amo -Dice ella mientras se acerca al rostro de el donde le da un beso el cual lo intensifica poniendo sus manos en los hombros de el

Este es lentamente es correspondido por Ash lo cual pone muy Feliz a Cinthya y lentamente se separan tomando ambos aire-

Cynthia: Ash...Te gustaria intentar tener una relacion? -Pregunta ella tímida mirando los ojos cafes de Ash-

Ash: Sabes creo que yo deberia decir esa pregunta Cinthya, Pero Dime Te gustaría intentarlo? -Pregunta con una sonrisa, pero este es atacado por un beso de Cinthya-

Cynthia: -Se separa de golpe- Claro que si Ash -Dice ella feliz abrazando Ash haciendo a ambos caer en el suelo-

Ash: Cinthya...Te quiero -Dice algo apenado por decir eso-

Cynthia ve a su pareja divertida y le da un rápido beso

Cynthia: Yo te amo Ash... Y nunca olvides que tu eres mi Campeón ganes o pierdas -Dice mientras acaricia el rostro de el-

Ash: -Toma las manos de ella y le da un beso muy apasionado

Puede que aveces te toque perder, pero aquellas personas que siempre están contigo estaran ahi para consolarte y darte amor.

**La verdad espero que les gustara, Por cierto sobre el Fic la verdad quiero pedirles una disculpa por dejarlo abandonado pero es que mi trabajo y la escuela me tienen ocupada la verdad espero subir actualización para abril mas tardar la verdad enserio, Bueno seria esto todo de mi parte miguis cuídense mucho los quiero **


End file.
